


Сказка о луне и надежде

by Joringhel



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не обо всем можно рассказать прямо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка о луне и надежде

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к 2х36

...я не видел смысла делать плохо,  
И я не видел шансов сделать лучше.  
Видимо, что-то прошло мимо,  
И я не знаю, как мне сказать об этом.  
Недаром в доме все зеркала из глины,  
Чтобы с утра не разглядеть  
В глазах  
Снов о чем-то большем...  
БГ — "Сны о чем-то большем"

— У меня найдется время выпить с тобой это сакэ, — Кою посторонился, давая Рьюки возможность влезть в окно. Помогать ему он не собирался: решил идти трудным путем, так пусть.  
Рьюки впал в комнату, сел на пол, скрестив ноги, и поставил бутылку рядом.  
— Уверен, что не хочешь пересесть за стол? — поднял брови Кою.  
Рьюки отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Я только что из-за стола, — заявил он. — Мне там надоело. Тебе тоже надоело. Будем на полу.  
— Как хочешь... — Кою вздохнул и сел рядом.  
Полуночный ветер доносил через открытое окно пение ночных птиц и тихий плеск воды в пруду. Кою прикрыл глаза, позволив себе на мгновение расслабиться: бесконечная бумажная работа выматывала хуже одиночного путешествия в Коричневую провинцию. По крайней мере, в блуждании по горам было бы хоть какое разнообразие...  
— Я даже чашки принес! — сообщил Рьюки. — У тебя тут, наверное, ничего нет.  
— Вот уж неправда, — Кою улыбнулся краешком губ, — есть целая одна чашка, гора мандаринов и работа. Много работы!  
— В этом мы похожи, — хмыкнул Рьюки и потянул пробку из горлышка бутылки.  
Тишина окутала комнату. Сумерки проникли в комнату, и огни потемнели — все вокруг потемнело и единственным по-настоящему ярким источником света осталась круглая луна, огромная и молочно-белая, призрачная. Кою пригубил сакэ: рисовое вино терпким вкусом впилось в губы — крепкое, как удар, сладкое, как поцелуй.  
— Я слишком давно не пил сакэ, — признался он.  
— Ничего, я тоже, — беззаботно отмахнулся Рьюки. — Это имеет значение?  
— Нет. Не имеет.  
Рьюки не ответил. Поднял руку с чашкой и молча смотрел, как плещется лунное отражение в сакэ.  
— Что вы делаете?  
— Наполняю сакэ лунным светом, — Рьюки сосредоточенно смотрел поверх собственной ладони куда-то в ультрамариновое небо. — Мне так ее жалко... Пусть она тоже выпьет сегодня с нами?  
— Ваше Величество... — Кою встретился глазами с императором.  
— Хотя это скорее “он”... Послушай, Кою... — Рьюки выпил залпом и потянулся заново наполнить чашку. — Ты ведь знаешь повесть о прекрасной Тайё и юноше Гецурё?  
Кою кивнул. Подтянув колени к груди, он подпер ладонями подбородок и приготовился слушать. Рьюки грустно улыбнулся и продолжил:  
— В одной деревне жила девушка по имени Тайё, и была она прекрасна и чиста. И поступки ее, и слова, и помыслы вызывали восхищение среди мужчин, но более всех любил ее Гецурё из соседней деревни. Но Гецурё был беден и не мог помыслить о женитьбе на Тайё. Она тоже любила его... Однако ее сердце ничего не решало: родители просватали ее за могущественного колдуна по имени Фуши. И такое влияние имел тот колдун и на ее семью, и на деревню, что она не могла противиться этому решению. Лишь отправилась на берег быстрой реки, надеясь разыскать там Гецурё и поделиться с ним печальной вестью.  
Кою потянулся за бутылкой и наполнил заново опорожнившиеся чашки. Рьюки отпил и снова подставил ладонь с чашкой под лунный свет, продолжая рассказ:  
— У реки стоял большой черный камень, они сели на него вдвоем и стали думать, что же им делать. Они долго разговаривали, но ничего не решили. И уже собрались было попрощаться и расстаться навек, как раздался стон. Тайё, догадавшись вдруг о чем-то, схватила Гецурё за руку, упала с ним на колени перед камнем и взмолилась, чтобы камень мог помочь им, если у него есть душа. Камень сжалился и велел приходить в четверг перед рассветом...  
— Но родственники Фуши уже отправились за Тайё? — тихо спросил Кою.  
— Да, — Рьюки кивнул, и волосы упали на лицо. — Но она договорилась с ними о том, что они заберут ее в четверг на рассвете, а затем пошла к камню. Но Фуши уже видел ее и помчался в погоню. Он видел, как Тайё вскочила на камень, где уже сидел какой-то юноша, и исчезла. Когда Фуши подошел к камню, тот раскололся со страшным грохотом, и два белых лебедя вылетели из его глубин и помчались в небо. Разгневавшись, Фуши своим колдовством вернул их на землю и принялся упрашивать Тайё стать его женой. Но она отказала ему, и тогда он сотворил еще одно колдовство.  
— Задумав разлучить влюбленных, он поселил их на разных звездах: девушку на холодной, а юношу на горячей... — эхом отозвался Кою. Он сидел, запрокинув голову и крепко зажмурившись, а чашка в его пальцах едва заметно дрожала.  
— Но они продолжили шутить друг с другом и радоваться, потому что звезды ходили рядом! — продолжил Рьюки горячим шепотом. — Хотя Тайё страдала на своей звезде от холода и умоляла Фуши перенести ее на горячую красную звезду. Он сделал это, но Гецурё перенес на холодную и синюю, на которой было так одиноко.... И в наказание устроил так, что горячая звезда появляется на небосводе только днем, а холодная — только ночью. Вот такая история... С тех пор мы знаем их как Солнце и Луну... Выпейте с нами, Гецурё-доно...  
Рьюки выпил и замолчал. Кою тихо проговорил:  
— И никогда больше бедным влюбленным не быть вместе.  
— Почему так? — плечи Рьюки затряслись. — Почему Фуши оказался так жесток к ним?  
— Это красивая история, Рьюки-сама... — Кою не шевелился. Светильники прогорели, и в комнате наступил полумрак. Шкафы, столы и бесконечные стопки документов вырастали из темноты неясными силуэтами. — Всего лишь история. Вы упускаете в ней слишком много моментов. Вам жалко влюбленных, но вы совсем не думаете о Фуши.  
— Почему я должен думать о нем?  
— Потому что у него тоже могли быть свои мотивы завладеть Тайё. И его сердце могло страдать сильнее... Но у него мог быть долг.  
— Да какой долг у злого колдуна?!  
— У любого человека есть свой долг, — ответил Кою.  
Отставив чашку в сторону, он обхватил колени руками и уткнулся в них подбородком, вглядываясь в темноту.  
— Этим и отличается жизнь от сказок и притч, Рьюки-сама. В притче вы всегда знаете, кто хороший, а кто злой колдун. Но у злого колдуна тоже были и долг, и мораль... Каждый живет так, как должен. Вопрос в том, как с этим жить остальным.  
— Если злой колдун разлучает любящие сердца!..  
— А кто-то знал о любви этих сердец? — вспылил Кою. — Вы посмотрите глазами Фуши: ему пообещали девушку, приданое, возможно, он на самом деле ее полюбил, а его так обманули. Кто такое простит? И у Фуши есть сердце. Наверное, его тоже можно понять.  
— Страшно слышать от тебя такие рассуждения, — улыбнулся Рьюки. Волосы бросали тень на его лицо, мешая увидеть глаза.  
Кою, смутившись, отвернулся.  
— Расскажи мне тоже сказку, Кою? — Рьюки наполнил чашки заново. — Я хочу услышать твою историю.  
— Как скажете, Рьюки-сама...  
Кою взял чашку в ладони, согревая, и задумался. Вздохнул глубоко, прикрыл глаза и заговорил:  
— Жил-был один юноша. Однажды он отправился на берег озера. Вода в нем была синей и чистой, а само оно глубоким, словно ад. Он прилег отдохнуть под деревом, как вдруг волны озера забурлили и перед ним оказалась огромная черепаха. Она огляделась, увидела юношу и нырнула обратно. Во второй раз забурлили волны озера, и огромный зеленый дракон показался на поверхности. Огляделся, увидел юношу и так же ушел на дно. И в третий раз забурлили волны озера и разошлись, и увидел юноша дно, и диковинных рыб, и роскошный дворец, и прекрасную женщину, которая расчесывала волосы. От внезапно вспыхнувшей любви он лишился дара речи, а когда пришел в себя, волны озера вновь сомкнулись и не было ни рыб, ни дворца, ни женщины...  
— И что же он сделал? — подался вперед Рьюки. Кою показалось, что он слышит, как бешено бьется его сердце.  
— Юноша нырнул в озеро, — ответил он, глядя в темноту кабинета, — без раздумий и опасений. И плыл, плыл, плыл так долго, пока хватало дыхания. И, когда ему стало уже казаться, что он сию минуту умрет, он ступил на дно, и, к его изумлению, там не было воды, а было сухо, светло и было легко дышать. Он шел вперед и вперед, пока не оказался перед дворцом. Он вошел под своды дворца, и разыскал эту девушку, и признался ей в любви. Она удивилась: ведь когда-то давно ее тетка-дракониха нагадала, что в шестнадцать лет она встретит юношу, который влюбится в нее, но никогда в это всерьез не верила: ведь на дне только рыбы да черепахи...  
— Вот уж точно, — тихонько хмыкнул Рьюки и наполнил чашки по новой. — Так чем кончилась эта история?  
— Если следовать сказке, то они поженились и жили долго и счастливо. Потом юноша вспомнил про свою мать и вернулся домой, обрадовав ее — старушка думала, что его смыло волной и он давно погиб. А потом он забрал мать на дно. Но это только сказки. В жизни так не бывает, — с горечью закончил Кою.  
— Как же, по-твоему, было бы в жизни?  
— Например, он вышел бы через четыреста лет и не нашел бы ни матери, ни своей деревни, — Кою закусил губу. — Или мать заставила бы его остаться на земле, потому что он единственный наследник: у него есть долг и обязанности, и он обязан слушаться ее во всем; потому что она связывает ему руки и одна только имеет на него влияние. А принцесса... Что принцесса, если это просто любовь, да еще и двух совершенно непохожих друг на друга существ.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Она дракон, — буркнул Кою. — А он — нормальный человеческий мужчина. Ни детей, ни пользы обоим родам.  
— Вот как, — улыбнулся Рьюки и плеснул в чашки последние капли. — Кончилось... Надо было брать больше. Вот скажи, Кою, почему во всех сказках матушки всегда добрые и любящие, принцессы — прекрасные, злые колдуны проигрывают добру, а любовь является основой всего сущего?  
— Ну хоть где-то оно должно так быть? — пожал плечами Кою. — Красивые сказки помогают верить в лучшее.  
— В лучшее?..  
Кою промолчал.  
— У тебя грустные сказки, Кою.  
— У вас не веселее, Ваше Величество...  
— Я не Величество, я пришел как Ши Рьюки, и я...  
Рьюки подался вперед, прижался лбом к плечу Кою и замер. Кою неловко обхватил рукой трясущиеся плечи, глубоко вздохнул и осторожно погладил по спине, давая Рьюки возможность выплакаться: тишина, луна и чернота комнаты надежно укроют его тайну.  
Их тайну, одну на двоих.  
Кою удерживал императора в объятиях, смотрел на луну и отрывочно думал: о злом колдуне, у которого, должно быть, непростая жизнь, о суровой и властной матери прекрасного юноши, так не похожей на привычный сказочный образ, о тетке-драконихе и огромной черепахе, о сапфировой чешуе, о россыпи алмазов, о бесконечной разлуке между солнцем и луной, которым так редко выпадает оказаться вместе на небосводе и хоть краем глаза увидеть друг друга, и о цветущих в саду ирисах, беззаботных и чистых, тянущихся к теплу и свету.  
Ни одна сказка не кончится плохо, не посмеет, если будет на то слово Императора, если его доверенные лица сделают правильный выбор, сделают верный ход, если… только вот в жизни сказок не бывает. И оттого так плачет Рьюки, тихо и безнадежно, комкая бирюзовый ворот в дрожащих пальцах, оттого у самого Кою на губах солено и горько, и луна заглядывает в окно, стараясь утешить и сказать, мол, даже у таких безумцев есть выбор и шанс.  
Шанс есть, думает Кою, и отступать от него нельзя, недопустимо, даже когда разговор идет о безнадежном глупце, безнадежнейшем из всех глупцов. И пусть хоть трижды явится злой колдун Фуши и сомкнутся воды озер самого синего цвета, с появлением на горизонте прекрасной неунывающей Тайё вернется новая надежда.  
— У меня есть еще одна бутылка, Рьюки-сама... — Кою отстранился и протянул Рьюки платок. Рьюки благодарно всхлипнул, наспех вытер мокрые щеки и неопределенно махнул рукой, мол, тащи сюда.  
— Пока луна на небосводе, будем пить, — заявил он. — Потом спать. Под столом. Я так хочу. Мне так можно.  
Кою улыбнулся. Рьюки подсел ближе и занялся бутылкой. Луна серебром плыла по поверхности сакэ, блестела на фарфоровых краях чашки, неунывающая, холодная небесная звезда, в мерцании которой дремали ирисы, фиолетовым облаком расстилаясь под открытым настежь окном.


End file.
